Sparks of Magic
by darlingfox
Summary: A collection of Harry Potter drabbles. Various genres, characters and pairings [both het and slash].
1. A Toad

Theme: Neville Longbottom  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ © J.K. Rowling

**  
A Toad **

He should have known that it wouldn't matter. That _he_ wouldn't matter. They had walked over him like everyone else in his life, stepping carelessly on the fragile remains of his self-confidence. This time it had just been more literally than before.

Lying on the cold floor, unable to move a muscle, he had to admit it. He was completely useless. Useless like Trevor who was without any magical abilities. But that wasn't right, Trevor was useful. He was a friend, someone who listened and was there. A quiet companion. Important to someone.

So he mattered less than a toad.

_The End._


	2. The Groom

Theme: Lucius Malfoy  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ © J.K. Rowling

**  
The Groom **

Lucius Malfoy was a nervous man. If he would have been completely honest, he would have said he was downright terrified and sweating like a Quidditch player.

Standing in front of practically everyone he knew wasn't that bad. Neither was the suddenly shrunk collar or squeezing shoes. He could even handle his weeping mother.

The worst - and the very best - thing was walking towards him, more beautiful than anything he had ever seen. Lucius hoped from the bottom of his heart that she had been honest to him.

Narcissa Black held his heart and future in her hands.

_The End._


	3. The Husband

Theme: Lucius Malfoy  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ © J.K. Rowling

**  
The Husband **

"I don't think you understand, Mr. Davies", Lucius Malfoy said, looking coldly at the man behind the desk. "I want two tickets."

"But Mr. Malfoy, the only places left are the ones right next to the ambassador of Italy! They're very expensive."

"Do you really think I would care of the cost, Mr. Davies? You can rest assured that I can afford them. Now, the tickets."

"Y-yes, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius watched as the man rummaged his drawers. Yes, he would finally have an opportunity to talk with the ambassador.

Besides, Narcissa would be pleased. She'd always loved the Swan Lake.

_The End._


	4. The Father

Theme: Lucius Malfoy  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ © J.K. Rowling

**  
The Father **

The baby's fine, white hair was a clear sign of his pure blood. It wouldn't get any darker with age and would always tell which family he belonged to. Same would probably go for his eyes, although it was too early to say whether they'd be grey or not. Blue would be acceptable, too, coming from his mother, and from her came also his hands and narrow face.

All in all, though, he looked much like his father had when he had been a newborn.

"He is beautiful", Lucius said, smiling, and held Narcissa's sweaty hand. "And so are you."

_The End._


	5. Left Behind

Theme: Ginny Weasley  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ © J.K. Rowling

**  
Left Behind**

It wasn't fair.

They had always been together. Her first clear memory was of Ron, barely anything but a baby himself, laughing with her to the funniness of a yellow rubber-duck. Or perhaps he had been laughing at her, a wee little sister sitting in a tub and splashing water everywhere.

They had run under the burning sun until the night and their mother had come, and she could still feel his hand on hers. One by one their brothers had left until only they were there, still together.

And now she was left behind. Alone.

It just wasn't fair.

_The End._


	6. Aftermath

Theme: Ginny Weasley  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ © J.K. Rowling

**  
Aftermath**

She was crying for the first time.

She had been too scared to cry before, and too stubborn. No one could know of the blank spaces in her memory. She wasn't going to admit to anyone that she couldn't control it.

She didn't understand what had happened, not completely. She would, in time, but now she was too relieved to think about it and listen what was said. Her mother was hugging her tightly, afraid she would disappear again. Her father hadn't said anything, he just held her hand, relieved that she wasn't dead but safe.

Now she could cry.

_The End._


	7. Waiting

Theme: Sybill Trelawney  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ © J.K. Rowling

**  
Waiting**

Sybill sat on the windowsill and a brisk wind made her hope she'd have taken a thicker robe. Then again, the one she was wearing was her only proper outfit for funerals. Even the Inner Eye couldn't have made her choose anything else than black for this occasion.

She gazed down and for one fleeting moment thought what would it be like to jump. Sybill shook her head to clear it. Students had enough sorrow as it was. They needed her now, to guide them through this.

Sybill stood up and, after taking a drink from her bottle, headed downstairs.

_The End._


	8. Irony

Theme: Changes  
Character: Nymphadora Tonks  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: _Harry Potter _© J.K. Rowling

**  
Irony**

It was really quite ridiculous.

She hadn't taken any interest on how spells were used to change appearances. She could be whoever she wanted to be simply by thinking about it. No reason to study more complicated techniques when her own unique magic did all the work for her.

But now she wished she'd have paid more attention to her Transfiguration lessons back at Hogwarts. In her case, one could read her emotions simply by looking at her: bright colours meant happy and dark sad. She had learned to control it, but apparently not perfectly enough.

Now she was stuck.

_The End._


	9. Second Best

Theme: Parvati Patil  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ © J.K. Rowling

**  
Second Best**

Parvati Patil is beautiful and she knows it.

With long, black hair and equally dark eyes she gets attention wherever she goes. Men and women, all alike, stare after her. Attraction, lust, envy. Name it and she has probably seen it in them.

And she knows how to use her looks. How to wear shirts that bring forth her round breasts and show just enough to make things interesting without promising anything. How to laugh to make a boy believe that his joke is the funniest she has ever heard.

Too bad Padma has all that and more intellect, too.

_The End._


	10. Threat

Theme: Late  
Characters: Tonks, Kingsley  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ © J.K. Rowling

**  
Threat**

"Oh, come on! We don't have all day."

"If you would just stop nagging at me I could finish this and then we could go."

"It can't be that important."

"Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that."

"I said: how in the name of Merlin and Circe did you ever manage to convince them you would be a good Auror?"

"Some of us are naturally talented. Now hurry up! Or do you want my mother to start wondering why we're not in time?"

"...Right. Let's go, this can wait until tomorrow. And don't you smirk like that to me."

_The End._


	11. Don't Pity

Characters: Marauders, Snape  
Pairings: Peter/Snape  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ © J.K. Rowling

**  
Don't Pity**

James had finally convinced Evans to go out with him after years of bickering. He had managed to look sorry just before bolting out of the door.

Sirius had laughed while kneeling and tying his shoelaces. Remus, leaning on the wall and waiting, had smiled sympathetically and waved a goodbye.

They had left him alone, pitying him, the only one of them left behind.

_What they don't understand_, Peter thought and leaned back on the table, _is that sometimes one doesn't have to go anywhere_.

He pulled the long, black hair above him to get those lips nearer to his.

_The End._


	12. Hot Stuff

Theme: Smoke  
Characters: Remus, Sirius  
Pairings: implied Remus-likes-Sirius  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ © J.K. Rowling

**  
Hot Stuff  
**  
"Sirius?" Remus said and eyed a heap of clothes with growing worry.

"That's me," came a cheerful answer from the bathroom and Sirius emerged, wrapped in a damp, white towel. Another time Remus might have appreciated the sight but now he was a bit too worried for that.

"Did you know your trousers are smoking?" Remus moved slowly towards the door, all the while keeping an eye on the garment in question. "Thought I should mention that."

With astonishing speed, Remus was out of the room and leaning on the closed door. The explosion was accompanied by a loud "Aaaaaarghhjamesyoubastard!"

_The End._


	13. Sand

Theme: Elements - Earth  
Character: Sirius  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ © J.K. Rowling

**  
Sand**

Sirius buries his toes on the sand and sighs. The weather is beautiful, the ocean calm and the beach empty. The only sounds he can hear come from the singing birds. He needs the peace after all the years in Azkaban.

Sirius plays with the parchment and the quill he holds. He really should write to Harry. The boy needs all the reassurance he can get after everything he had been through.

But the sun is warming the sand around him and finally Sirius gives up. He leans back, closes his eyes and enjoys of his chance to just be.

_The End._


	14. Wind

Theme: Elements - Air  
Character: Hermione  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ © J.K. Rowling

**  
Wind**

Hermione has stared the same page for the past half an hour, not that she'd ever admit it if anyone would point it out. She has been strangely restless and moody lately, and that's why she prefers to sit under a tree and read there.

It has nothing to do with Ron and Lavender, Hermione assures herself. Or Lav-Lav, she sneers and then regrets it immediately. Lavender is a nice girl, after all, if a little air-headed.

Hermione doesn't notice how the wind turns the pages. And if it dries the bitter tears on her cheeks, well, that's nice, too.

_The End._


	15. Candlelight

Theme: Elements - Fire  
Character: Remus  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ © J.K. Rowling

**  
Candlelight**

The wine looks like blood, Remus muses and makes the liquid swirl. No fine wine-glasses for him because they are too expensive. Besides, Remus rather likes ordinary things. They hold no secrets and are easy to understand.

Like the armchair he's sitting on. It's old and looks like it, made in the fifties. But it's also comfortable, not hiding poking springs or sharp slivers. It's no wonder that after moving in Remus has taken a habit to spend his evenings on it, reading in a candle-light and not thinking anything particular.

He never notices how the shadows behind him dance.

_The End._


	16. Ghosts

Theme: Elements - Ether  
Character: Luna  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ © J.K. Rowling

**  
Ghosts**

The first ghost Luna saw was the Grey Lady of Ravenclaw. Of course Luna had heard of ghosts before but she'd never been particularly interested in them. They were so ordinary it didn't even require faith to see them. Boring, she had thought and poked her fork through the Lady to see if she'd notice. She hadn't.

But sometimes Luna rather hopes that her mother would have become a ghost, however boring that'd be. There were certain things mothers were supposed to explain to their daughters. Like, for example, why forks weren't made in all the colours of a rainbow.

_The End._


	17. Empty Cabinet

Theme: Evidence  
Characters: Dumbledore, Kurama, Hiei  
Rating: K  
A/N: Yu Yu Hakusho/Harry Potter crossover  
Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ © J.K. Rowling

**Empty Cabinet **

The Goblet of Fire was missing. Albus Dumbledore stared the display cabinet where it should've been, where it _had_ been two hours ago. Now there was nothing. The empty space seemed to be mocking him and for the first time in decades Albus cursed aloud.

Later, it turned out that there was not a single evidence to tell who'd taken the Goblet and, more importantly, how it had been done.

---

"That was fun."

"Too easy. I thought you wanted a challenge."

"So I did. How about we'll get the crown jewels next?"

"Been there, done that. That bank, Gringotts, however..."

_The End._


	18. Silly Picture

Theme: Dark Mark  
Rating: K+  
A/N: I didn't have any particular characters in my mind when I wrote this.  
Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ © J.K. Rowling

**  
Silly Picture**

"Dad?" his daughter says, her eyes wide and staring at his exposed arm. She points it with her slender finger. "What's that?"

He looks at the mark, the ugly skull and the snake which seems to be grinning. _It's a mark of a mad man, a reminder of who's the master and who's the slave_, he wants to say. _Something I didn't want to take but had to, to save you and your mother._

But he doesn't say it for that's another secret. Instead, he puts his smiling mask on and ruffles her hair.

"It's just a silly picture, dear."

_The End._


End file.
